1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manually operated device having a tool holder, a tool with a tip for processing material, and a shaft. The shaft of the tool has an elbow with respect to the tool holder, so that approximately parallel axes are provided, wherein the material-processing tip is located on a first axis.
2. Description of Prior Art
Manually operated devices are used for performing delicate mechanical work, such as countersinking, deburring or drilling small holes. They include a tool holder shaped as a handgrip, into which various material-processing tools in the form of inserts can be placed. Examples of such tools are files, awls, drills and countersinking tools.
A disadvantage of these conventional manually operated devices is that it is necessary to regrip the handgrip in the course of a rotatory movement. For example, a drill hole cannot be deburred in one movement. Because of this the work is performed more slowly and also less precisely.
A ratchet brace is known, with which it is possible to drill holes manually and without regripping. The ratchet brace has a grip on which a U-shaped bow is disposed in such a way that it is rotatable around the grip. A drill can be fastened at an end of the bow which is opposite the grip, the drill being disposed on the same axis as the grip. The effect of force by a user takes place along the drill axis. The ratchet brace must be operated with two hands or must have a solid support. The tool can only be used with a drill and is relatively large. The use of the grip and bow with other material-processing inserts, such as a file, is not possible. Thus the ratchet brace cannot be used with a variety of material-processing tools.
A manually operated drill device is known from Swiss Patent Publication CH-A-299,807 which has a shaft rotatably maintained in a hemisphere. The shaft is bent in such a way that three approximately parallel axes are provided. A processing tip connected with the shaft is located on a first axis. The second axis is formed by a shaft segment used as a handgrip and the third axis coincides with the hemisphere. The drill device is operated with one hand by holding the hemisphere in the palm of the hand and rotating the shaft segment used as a handgrip by the fingers, and repositioning the fingers after each turn.
Deburrers for interior and exterior deburring are known, which can be used without regripping. However, such deburrers have only one lateral cutting edge, which is curved. Thus, a portion of the lateral cutting edge is not aligned with the center axis of the tool grip. Thus, the tool grip can be rotated around a fixed point of the deburrer, during which the deburrer itself is guided along an opening. However, a solution for tools having a metal-processing tip, and are therefore used for other tasks than the above mentioned deburrer is unknown.